mrdrillerfandomcom-20200215-history
Taizo Hori
Taizo Hori (ホリタイゾウ Hori Taizō), originally known as Dig Dug (ディグダグ) is a major character in the Mr. Driller series, and the main protagonist of the Dig Dug series. He is Japanese, with brown hair and dark brown eyes with thick eyebrows. His driller suit has a white helmet with red and blue. The suit is white with a red "V" shape on the front and a blue belt. There are blue gloves and red boots. He has brown spiked-back hair under the helmet. Taizo is also known for being a glutton. He also frequents Egypt a lot, just to play with the camels. He is also the main founder of the Star Trigon Team, and a member of the United Galaxy Space Force. He is voiced by voice actor Toshio Furukawa, also provides the voice of Ataru Hori. Personality Taizo is Susumu Hori's father, and the main protagonist or the Dig Dug games. Taizo was once married to Toby Masuyo, but they divorced for unknown reasons. He is the chairman of the Driller Council, and solved the Dig Dug incident of 1982. Taizo now likes to go travelling around the world, and is almost never home, which often makes Susumu, his son, sad. Taizo, also a glory-seeker, sometimes becomes jealous of Susumu's popularity, since he believes he is the best driller (and won't waste a chance to brag about it). Despite these things, he has a good relationship with Susumu. His relationship with Ataru is strained, and though it's obvious Taizo has nothing against him and will joke with him, he is still disliked by the elder son. Taizo has been identified as not being very intelligent, as evident in one of his cutscenes for Mr. Driller: Drill Spirits, when he thought that money was food. Gameplay Mr. Driller Taizo "pops" drilled blocks significantly faster than other characters; however, he also consumes air faster than most other characters, requiring him to grab air capsules more often. If mastered, Taizo (along with Ataru) can easily become one of the most powerful characters in the series. Star Trigon Unlike his teammates, Taizo starts each stage with the highest possible top speed of any character. Then as time passes, he gradually slows down. He has the highest air consumption rate of any of the characters. In most releases of Star Trigon, Taizo is a secret character. He is referred to his original name (Dig Dug) on the character select screen. Gallery Taizo.jpg|In Drill Land and Drill Spirits chrs-01-6.gif|In G Taizo Digging Strike.png|In Digging Strike TaizoTrigon.png|In Star Trigon C-taizou.gif|In 2 (GBA.) (Driller Card) Trivia *Taizo's name in Japanese (Hori Taizo) is a play on a Japanese phrase (掘りたいぞ horitai zo), meaning "I want to dig". *Taizo appears in his Mr. Driller appearance in the web animation Bravoman: Super-Unequaled Hero of Excellence. In "Couch of Doom", the third episode, a statue of Taizo appeared in Bravo's front yard. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dig Dug Category:Characters in Dig Dug Category:Characters in Dig Dug: Digging Strike Category:Characters in Mr. Driller G Category:Characters who make their debut in Mr. Driller G Category:Hori family Category:Characters in Mr. Driller: Drill Land